bloodplusanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 29
Cursed Blood With the Thorn spreading across Irene’s body, Kai makes a final plea for Saya’s help. Moses also asks her to do this, but Saya is still reluctant because of what happened to her father. With Irene’s condition deteriorating, Karman wants to take Saya’s blood by force, but Moses holds him back. Saya finally decides to go ahead and gives her blood. Irene asks Kai if they can walk together in Paris once she heals, and he of course agrees. Using her sword, Saya cuts her hand and gives Irene the blood. The Thorn on Irene’s face starts to recede, but then starts spreading faster than ever. Irene’s entire body quickly crystallizes, and her head breaks off, falling into Saya’s lap. Karman’s anger gets the best of him, but Hagi stops his attack. Fighting once again breaks out between the Schiff and the Red Shield group, but Moses puts a stop to it by keeping Karman from attacking Saya. When the Schiff had escaped Khirbet, one of the doctors had explained that they were just weapons that didn’t need maintenance and were allowed to just die. That doctor was the one who told them about Saya’s special blood, but Moses knows now that it’s Diva’s. The Schiff finish picking up the pieces of Irene and start to leave, but Kai stops them by proposing that they fight Diva together. Moses turns down the offer, but says thank you. Saya watches the Shifu leave, and then stares at the crystallized chunk of blood she has in her hand. On the Red Shield ship, Julia has become more doubtful about the research she’s doing, but Collins says that their research should continue until it ends. He then receives a phone call from Van Argiano. After hanging up, Van reports to Amshel that Collins is eager to meet him. Amshel wonders why Van has betrayed Solomon by coming to him, but Van doesn’t consider it a betrayal. He’s just interested in the D-base information from Collins along with the Khirbet research that Amshel did. Meanwhile, Kai is in his room’s shower angsting about Irene’s death. There’s a knocking on the bathroom door, and Kai eventually answers it in his usual rude manner but is surprised to find Saya who's there to tell him that food is ready. By the time Kai gets dressed, Saya’s already leaving to go the library. However, she finds Riku and Hagi waiting for her downstairs. Riku grabs her arm and suggests that they go out and play. Saya initially resists, but agrees after Riku says “please.” Hagi starts leading them to his favorite place in Paris. Along the way, the three happen to pass by a trio of girls and Saya notices that one of them resembles Irene. Riku asks Saya not to hate Kai, and then asks her not to hate herself either. Saya is unable to control her tears any longer and starts trying to run away, but Hagi stops her and holds her as she cries. Back in the apartment, Mao confronts David with the pictures and wants him to explain everything. Kai tries to get her to go home, but she tells him that she wants to be his strength. Okamura tries to convince David that they’ll be useful in three ways. First, the enemy doesn’t know about them. Second, they have special connections. Third, they can decide when the right time to make a public announcement is. And finally, they can act separately from David’s group. Okamura realizes that he actually stated four reasons, but he got his point across. Mao follows Kai downstairs and throws her shoe at him to stop him from running away. She thinks he blames himself for what happened to Irene, and once again says that she wants to be his strength. Kai hands back her shoe and then runs off. Saya is feeling better after having cried to Hagi. She blows her nose on a handkerchief that Riku offers her, which causes Hagi to smile. He leads the two down an alleyway and reveals that he often goes on walks when Saya is sleeping. Hagi liked the city at night, walking alone and not resting. Even though he couldn’t see or hear Saya, he could mysteriously feel her there. As the three turn a corner and enter an alley with a direct view of the Eiffel Tower, Hagi says that he obtained an answer. He realized that Saya needs something, but it’s something that only she can find. However, he asks her not to forget that her Chevaliers will always be by her side. Saya remembers that she’s still got Riku’s handkerchief, and says that she’ll return it after she washes it. She reaches to put it in her pocket, but realizes that there’s something already in there. Hagi holds back Riku and allows Saya to go on alone. Amshel informs James that the Red Shield headquarters ship is currently at Marseille, but doesn’t want to make a move just yet. He instead wants to wait one more month. The news spreads to the other Chevaliers, and Solomon also learns that Van Argiano is being reassigned. Solomon is then attacked by a person he hasn’t seen in a long time: Karl. He’s able to easily avoid all of Karl’s attacks, which were more to show off Karl’s revived left hand. Solomon realizes that Amshel must have done something. Meanwhile, Kai arrives on the observation deck of the Eiffel Tower. He thinks he sees Irene standing nearby, but it’s actually Saya. Kai can’t bear to look at her and doesn’t see her take something out of her pocket. He finally turns around when he notices that there’s something floating by in the air in front of him. Saya is letting the wind carry away the powder from Irene’s crystallized blood. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 03